1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for driving light emitting devices using a wireless communication module, and, more particularly, to a system and method for driving light emitting devices using a wireless communication module which enable signals to be exchanged between a central processing server and light emitting devices located far away from each other using a commercial wireless communication network, and enable signals to be exchanged between the light emitting devices located within a local area using a local area wireless communication module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting devices such as fog guidance lamps are installed along roads or around facilities at predetermined intervals, and guide cars or walkers to locations. Conventional light emitting devices are connected to a central monitoring system by wiring, and are manually controlled by a manager. Furthermore, the light emitting devices are manually managed by workers.
Accordingly, in a conventional system for driving light emitting devices, the central monitoring system is connected to respective light emitting devices by a wired network. This results in cost and time increases regarding implementation.
Furthermore, in the conventional system for driving light emitting devices, respective light emitting devices receive power from the outside through a wired network along which they are implemented. Accordingly, when a failure occurs in a part of the wired network, the light emitting devices cannot receive power, so that it is impossible to power them. Furthermore, the central monitoring device can control the respective light emitting devices in only one way. Accordingly, when the light emitting device fails, a user cannot easily become aware of the presence of a failure or the object responsible therefor.